Exard Scaffold
2,600 |normal damage = |normal pellet count = |normal burst count = |normal critical chance = (0 → 17) |normal critical damage = (0 → 1.9) |normal status chance = (28.0 → 33.0) |normal punchthrough = |normal radius = |normal duration = |normal falloff = |normal ammo cost = 20 |charge impact = |charge puncture = |charge slash = |charge element = |charge damage = |charge time = |charge pellet count = |charge burst count = |charge critical chance = |charge critical damage = |charge status damage = |charge punchthrough = |charge radius = |charge duration = |charge falloff = |charge ammo cost = |area impact = |area puncture = |area slash = |area element = |area damage = |area pellet count = |area critical chance = |area status chance = |area radius = 5.0 |area duration = |area falloff = |area ammo cost = |secondaryarea impact = |secondaryarea puncture = |secondaryarea slash = |secondaryarea element = |secondaryarea damage = |secondaryarea pellet count = |secondaryarea critical chance = |secondaryarea status chance = |secondaryarea radius = |secondaryarea duration = |secondaryarea falloff = |secondary impact = |secondary puncture = |secondary slash = |secondary element = |secondary damage = |secondary pellet count = |secondary burst count = |secondary critical chance = |secondary status chance = |secondary punchthrough = |secondary radius = |secondary duration = |secondary falloff = |secondary charge time = |secondary fire rate = |secondary trigger = |secondary ammo cost = |throw impact = |throw puncture = |throw slash = |throw element = |throw damage = |throw critical chance = |throw status chance = |throw punchthrough = |throw falloff = |throw charge time = |charged throw impact = |charged throw puncture = |charged throw slash = |charged throw element = |charged throw damage = |charged throw critical chance = |charged throw status chance = |charged throw punchthrough = |charged throw falloff = |charged throw charge time = |slam attack = |slam radius = |slide attack = |syndicate effect = |augments = |polarities = |stance polarity = |users = |introduced = }} The is a scaffold used in Amp construction, that allows the weapon to perform an alternate secondary fire function (default ). The Exard fires a rapid-fire barrage of explosive projectiles that detonate on contact with enemies or the environment. When fired, the Exard will continue firing until the Amp's energy is spent. The blueprint is sold by Little Duck for standing and requires a rank of Agent to purchase. It is also a possible rank-up reward for advancing to Agent with Vox Solaris. Characteristics This weapon deals mostly damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Sentient-type enemies. :*Can reset any damage adaptation built up by Battalysts, Conculysts and Shadow Stalker. :*Can damage Teralyst, Gantulyst and Hydrolyst's impervious shields. :*Can destroy the otherwise impervious Vomvalyst's spectral form. :*Can change Profit-Taker Orb's shield weakness. *Good critical chance. *Very high status chance. *Shots have a splash radius of 1 meter. *Can immediately re-enter Void Mode after firing stops. *Does not use ammo pickups; energy regenerates over time. **Has a 2 second delay after the weapon stops firing before regenerating energy. ***Regenerates 30 energy per second; takes 3.33 seconds to regenerate a fully depleted energy meter. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Cloned Flesh, Machinery, and Fossilized. *Below average critical multiplier. *Very inaccurate at range. *High recoil. *Consumes entire energy bar at a rate of 165 energy/second. Notes *As each of the Exard's shots consumes 20 Amp energy, the Exard can normally fire a total of 5 shots per burst before it depletes an Amp's energy supply. Braces that increase Amp energy capacity, such as the Clapkra Brace, Anspatha Brace, and Suo Brace, can increase the amount of shots fired. es:Estructura Exard de:Gerüst: Exard Category:Components Category:Amp Category:Update 24 Category:Syndicate Offerings